Hands Clean
by Keladieea
Summary: Even though the song "Hands Cleans" talks of a man and woman of a big age difference, I also saw that it would work for Draco and Ginny if they hid their romance, it makes sense all in all...lol first fic, please review


Title: Hands Clean Author: Keladieea Rated: Summary: I was listening to this song, and even though it talks about a man and woman with a huge age difference, I also thought it could relate to Draco and Ginny since they're not suppose to be together.... Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter & I do not own, nor did I write the song "Hands Clean" by Alanis Morissette. Please Read & Review  
  
  
  
Hands Clean  
  
If it weren't for your maturity none of this would have happened If you weren't so wise beyond your years I would've been able to control myself If it weren't for my attention you wouldn't have been successful and If it weren't for me you would never have amounted to very much  
  
The clock struck midnight, and a tiny form moved throughout the boy's 7th year dorm in the Gryffindor tower. The figure tip-toed towards Harry Potter's wooden chest, and it creaked open, dust falling from the edges. The person coughed, then latched onto the Invisibility Cloak, quickly shutting the chest, and disappearing from the dorm.  
  
Ooh this could be messy But you don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
Two figures, from two seperate houses, met in the hall, and together under the cloak, they made their way to the lake. The taller, muscular figure laid out his dark, Slytherin cloak, and the tinier, more slender figure sat beside him. She sat between his legs, and leaned against his chest, his arms circling her small waist.  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later And no one knows except the both of us And I have honored your request for silence And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
Draco Malfoy took in the scent from Ginny Weasley's, soft, fire red hair, and smiled at the smell of daisy's. She had her eyes closed, and was completely content in his arms, leaned against his built chest. He placed butterfly kisses on her neck, and whispered soothing words into her ear. It was a normal night, with Draco against her, she thought.  
  
You're essentially an employee and I like you having to depend on me You're kind of my protégé and one day you'll say you learned all you know from me I know you depend on me like a young thing would to a guardian I know you sexualize me like a young thing would and I think I like it  
  
Secrets surrounded them, no one knowing that these two enemies, were together. They kept it secret since his 4th year, and her 3rd. Now three years later, things were stronger, and so was the opposing world. Draco wished he could have Ginny at his side in public, wished he could touch her when Potter and the other Weasley were around, wished he could love her freely.  
  
Ooh this could get messy But you don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
The end of the year ended their relationship, Draco claiming he couldn't keep what they had secret, even if she wished for him to keep it all silent. He left her standing in their spot by the lake, crying, and retreated to the arms of another Slytherin. Heartbroken, Ginny confronted Harry on what to do.  
  
We'll fast forward to a few years later And no one knows except the both of us And I have honored your request for silence And you've washed your hands clean of this  
  
"Harry, I can't live without him." Ginny studied her friend, best friend at that.  
  
"How come you've hidden it from me, Ginny? Did you think I wouldn't notice you stealing my cloak and going with him to the lake. Do you know how many nights I watched you? How many nights I realized you were happy?" Harry said, his voice cracking.  
  
"I love him." Ginny rethought that, "I did love him. I don't know now."  
  
"You don't know if you love him?" Harry seemed confused.  
  
"He's in the arms of another woman, Harry." She growled impatiently.  
  
"That doesn't mean that he doesn't love you anymore." Harry said, annoyed.  
  
"I..." She cut off, and the tears rolled down her cheeks, "I wish I hadn't kept it secret. I wish I was still with him." She sobbed.  
  
"Ssshhhh." Harry pulled her into a hug, and let her cry.  
  
Just make sure you don't tell on me especially to members of your family We best keep this to ourselves and not tell any members of our inner posse I wish I could tell the world cuz you're such a pretty thing when you're done up properly I might want to marry you one day if you watch that weight and keep your firm body  
  
Draco pulled away from his girlfriend, Pansy, and looked away. She stubbornly hissed, and pulled him back for another kiss. He pushed her away, and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She called after him.  
  
"Out." He growled, and exited the Slytherin common room.  
  
He raked a hand through his hair, and made his way towards the lake. She was there, staring out, watching the sunset, glimmering over the lake.  
  
"It's beautiful, just like you." He commented on the sunset.  
  
She looked up at him with those gorgeous eyes, and his expression softened.  
  
"Come here." He held out his arms, and she ran into them.  
  
Ooh this could be messy and Ooh I don't seem to mind Ooh don't go telling everybody And overlook this supposed crime  
  
Years later, family and close friends gathered around the happy couple, and watched the groom kiss his bride. Draco pulled back, looking satisfied that Ginny was finally his.  
  
"Virginia Malfoy." Ooo, the words sounded good slipping from his mouth.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." She giggled, and he swept her up into his arms, kissing her again.  
  
"I love you." He whispered.  
  
"And I love you." Ginny smiled.  
  
~*~ This so did not turn out how I wanted it. Not at all. I could've done a better job, but hell, I didn't. Sorry all. :( Please still review though! I have another Draco/Ginny song fic, and a Lord of the Rings story coming out soon though! 


End file.
